Laura "Beastgirl" Marie Logan
Appearance :Laura has a petite but athletic build. Her naturally blonde hair is dyed brown and kept short, as part of her disguise to hide from the Brotherhood. She has a piercing in her right eyebrow. She also has a tattoo on her left shoulder, 月, which means 'moon', and a large scar on her left side, just under the ribs, where she was stabbed with Drake's bloodscythe in order to convince a Brotherhood of Evil operative that she was dead. Street Clothes :Laura wears an orange, low-cut shirt with a white front and buckles, and the sleeves ripped off. Over this, she wears a sleeveless vest-type top, slate blue in color, complete with a hood. On her bottom half is a pair of jean shorts, and high-stop sneakers. She is never seen without her blue pendant around her neck, and she tends to carry around a large set of green headphones if she has her Zune in her pocket. Titan Uniform :Beastgirl has adopted a newer version of her cousin's old outfit. She refuses to wear spandex, so this outfit is made of some other, looser, material. It's a black, long-sleeved type two-piece outfit with a broad purple stripe down the center of it, and the bottom part is slightly loose and baggy to go with her usual kind of clothes. With this suit, she sports the very same belt her cousin did (a metal-type thing with a circular buckle) and purple/silver sneakers. Doom Patrol Uniform :Unfortunately, as Anima of the Doom Patrol, Laura must wear the uniform, which happens to be spandex. The uniform is made of six parts: the blue spandex suit, complete with a green skull on the torso; green bloomers; green gloves that reach nearly to her elbows; green boots that stop about mid-calf; a green neckbrace that doubles as a communicator; and a simple blue mask that covers her eyes and does a fine job of hiding her identity from fellow Titans. Personality :Laura is a very friendly, bubbly person, the kind that you can count on to brighten your day. She is also very social person who loves to laugh and hang out with her friends, even when she isn't feeling very social. She is pretty happy-go-lucky and optimistic. Her idea of a good time is pulling pranks on her few close friends and family, though just being around people is great fun. In fact, Laura adores surrounding herself with people, mostly to keep herself entertained and to further her own social skills by interacting with various sorts of people. She tends to act before she thinks, which has gotten her in a fair bit of trouble, but she just rolls with the punches and moves on with her life. :But Laura does have a stubborn streak and a fiercely independent attitude. She refuses to rely too heavily on anyone, but not to the point of refusing assistance. She is also tremendously protective and somewhat possessive of her friends and family, often resulting in an argument with a superior. She puts her family and friends before all else, which may or may not affect her mission performance, and dreams of becoming stronger - becoming the best, even - so that she can protect her city and its people, as well as her own precious few. She has proven to have hidden intellectual and leadership qualities. Powers Animal Morphing :Beastgirl has the ability to morph into any animal that she has seen. These transformations take only a second and Beastgirl has proved that she's capable of rapidly changing her form with little or no effort. Along with this power, she can transform back into her regular, human form whenever she pleases. Her power lets her completely alter her body mass, being able to take the shape of animals far larger and heavier than herself, such as an elephant or a hippopotamus, or smaller and lighter animals such as mice and insects. Her power also lets her to radically alter her body structure and take forms of animals without limbs, like snakes, or those without skeletons, like a jellyfish. While as an animal, she gains all the physical abilities and characteristics of said animal, such as great strength (a gorilla), speed (a cheetah), and durability (a turtle), and abilities such as flight (various birds), and aquatic breathing (various fish). While in animal form, Beastgirl retains her human intellect, memories, and the ability to speak. No matter what form she takes, her skin and hair remain a soft golden color, as well as her eyes remaining their curious color between blue and green, making most of her animal forms easy to distinguish from real animals of that species. Just beware of this kid when her anger surfaces...she bites... Weaknesses :She's pyrophobic and isolophobic, and if she's too worn out, she can't access her powers, which can be dangerous if she's in the middle of a fight. Other Abilities :She's a trained martial artist (rivaling Jackie Chan himself), though she very rarely uses this kind of fighting. Relationships Doctor Logan :Laura's father. Thought he was dead up until a few months ago. Boy was that a surprise. Katie Andrews :Katie. Laura's sistah-from-anotha-mistah. Katie and Laura have been nearly inseparable friends since meeting up as Titans. Even after the Titans were attacked by the Brotherhood and many went underground, Katie and Laura wound up in an apartment together. There are few people Laura truly opens up to, but Katie is one of the first to see her rare vulnerable side. Max Ducard :Max is Laura's boyfriend. They're all cute n' mushy n' stuff. ~Andrewswuzheer Sarah Jackson :In Beastgirl's mind, her birth mother is of the devil and should never be mentioned. History Backstory ---- :Laura Marie Logan was born in Chicago, IL, though ended up moving with her father to Chikasabogue, AL, when she was still an infant. Laura's father, Dr. Charles Logan, was a scientist alongside his brother, Mark Logan, and Mark's wife Marie. He was studying Sakutia, an extremely rare and deadly virus that attaches itself to a victim's DNA, enabling the host body to instinctively rewrite their own genetic code - and is lethal within forty-eight hours after infection. It also has the unfortunate side-effect of turning its victims' skin and hair green - as seen in Beastboy. Dr. Logan was experimenting with a sample of Sakutia, attempting to find a way to take away the green coloring so that Beastboy - his nephew, Garfield Logan - would be able to fit into normal society. He took the sample home one day when Laura was young, and she knocked it over, getting infected herself. Dr. Logan only used his brother and sister-in-law's serum to mutate his daughter's infected genes when every doctor he could find told him that it was going to end up killing his daughter. :Years later, when Laura was 7, she and her father were both in his lab. Dr. Logan was again studying the mutated strain of Sakutia now possessed by his own daughter, in an attempt to completely do away with the coloring issue - though he had mutated his original sample enough that her forms were all golden instead of green, since the virus took on Laura's own natural hair color. The lab was bombed, supposedly by other scientists who didn't like Dr. Logan's work on the virus, and he perished in the resulting fire. Laura survived without injury, though she developed pyrophobia and isolophobia as a result of the dramatic event. :Laura's mother, Sarah Jackson, appeared at her ex-husband's funeral with custody papers, and Laura was taken to Grimoire, where she was taken out of public school and given a private tutor instead. As it turned out, Sarah was only looking out for herself, and had taken Laura in because some scientists had heard of Dr. Logan's mutation of Sakutia and wanted to examine her themselves. However, Garfield - who was near Grimoire in the neighboring Jump City - heard that there was a golden changeling and went to investigate alongside his teammates, the Teen Titans. When the Titans found Laura, who was undergoing an examination, Garfield was furious at his uncle's ex-wife and took Laura to live with him in an apartment he got just for the occasion. :Garfield, despite his noble intentions, found himself struggling to get by. Having had to retire from the Titans at age 20, Garfield was unable to take missions, and was therefore out of a job. Laura, not yet being a part of the Titans and certainly not yet in enough control of her powers to be able to take missions, started looking for odd-jobs around their apartment complex, and had more luck than her cousin. Seeing as Garfield was green, and quite well-known as a Titan, most places were hesitant to hire him because of the off chance that he would attract villains. Laura had no such disadvantages, besides the fact that she was a girl. However, even with Laura's semi-steady income, the Logan cousins faced possible eviction from the apartment. Finally, Garfield came to the realization that to keep his home meant to go back to fighting crime, which meant he had to get in touch with his old comrades and propose that the original Titans of the West Tower should return to fighting crime as adults. Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Nightwing (formerly known as Robin) agreed, and the ex-Titans moved into an underground base. Laura was invited along by Starfire, though Garfield objected to the idea, revealing that she was being considered for recruitment by the Titans. His teammates reluctantly agreed that she couldn't live with them, and should instead live with her fellow Titans. :Laura, now known as Beastgirl, moved into the West Tower at her cousin's urging, and there she met and befriended various people, the most notable of which being Nightstar, an alien from a far-away planet. A mere month after moving into the tower, she was already one of the most active mission-takers, along with her best friend and near-constant partner, Nightstar. The two, despite having very conflicting personality traits, got along quite well, and were fast becoming one of the most well-known partnerships of the Titans. :Two years after moving into the tower and becoming an official Titan, Beastgirl took a solo mission to investigate disappearing neutral supers, and discovered that they weren't disappearing, but instead joining a neutral faction. Most of them had taken on new identities, creating the suspicion that they were disappearing off the face of the earth. Beastgirl tailed one of the members of this faction, unable to tell if they were a neutral super she had once battled against or with due to the mask covering their face, and the super led her into a booby-trapped abandoned warehouse, capturing her in a cage that not even her largest animal form could break out of. After her capture, the mysterious super disappeared, and none other than the president of Köhler Industries slipped from the shadows. Köhler offered Beastgirl a place in his secret organization, Doom Patrol, and mentioned briefly that Garfield had once been a part of their ranks. It sealed the deal instantly, and Beastgirl was given a time and date to meet with Köhler at his office to receive her uniform and communicator. :Starting that day, Beastgirl juggled three separate identities: Beastgirl of the Teen Titans, Anima of the Doom Patrol, and Laura Logan. Within the Titans, she has to keep her involvement with the Doom Patrol under wraps, while her fellow 'Doomers' have to be kept on a friendly basis so they won't think about ratting her out to her comrades among the Titans. It caused a fair amount of stress, though she didn't show it unless she's hidden under the Titans' radar. Only her occasional Doomer partner Bloodpool even knows about her issues with handling her identities. :Now that the Brotherhood has basically taken over, Beastgirl has gone into hiding. Since she knows the exact location of the original five Titans, she is highly sought after by the Brotherhood. Because of this, she now lives with fellow Doomer, parter, and close friend Drake Wylde (aka Bloodpool), along with other close friend and fellow Titan Katie Andrews, after faking her own death and dramatically changing her appearance. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Doom Patrol Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans